L'amour n'a pas besoin d'Horcruxes
by trad-HP
Summary: Traduction de : Love doesn't need a Horcruxes , c'est un Tom Jedusort X Hermione . catégorie Voyage temporelle qui comportera pas mal de chapitre . 43 exactement Je prends le droit de supprimer cette traduction si l'auteur juge cette action nécessaire .


Traduction

Love Doesn't need a Horcrux 

Par :

Chapitre 1

" Je viens de vous donner , a vous tous , les bonnes raison pour que vous fassiez cette mission . Je vous ai aussi donné toute les raisons pour la refuser ." Dit Dumbledore aux 4 étudiants qui se tenaient , assis devant son bureau .

" Je tiens à vous rappeler que si un de vous refuse la mission ,celle-ci n'aura pas lieu ." Sur cette phrase , il sortit de son bureau , pour l'aisser les 4 adolescents cogiter , et prendre leurs décision".

Les 4 élèves , se jettèrent un coup d'oeil , hostile .

" Je suis de la partie , dit Harry Potter . De toute façon rien n'est perdu .

-Je pense que je vais le faire aussi . Rajouta Hermione avec hésitation , en pensant à ses parents .

- Je le ferais ,dit Ginny , plus pour elle que pour les autres ."

Les trois camarades se retournèrent vers le 4 ème , qui était un peu à l'écart : Drago Malfoy. Ils comptaient sur lui pour accepter aussi cette mission. Il prit un peu plus de temps que les autres pour se décider , puis finalement , il hocha la tête.

Harry s'est levé est est passé devant Fumseck . Fumseck à étendu ses grandes ailes et est aller chercher Dumbledor qui attendait en bas des éscaliers

" Bon je crois que tout est dit . A t'il dit les yeux pétillants . Maintenant nous avons quelques points plus ou moins importants . Votre apparence , elle ne doit pas beaucoup changées , mais il va falloir qu'il y est des ressemblances entre vous .

-S'il vous plaît ne changer pas mes cheveux ! A chuchoté Malfoy .

J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne changes pas mes cheveux s'exclama t'il quand il se regarda dans le miroir . "

Ses cheveux étaient maintenant , plus dorés , il était un chouilla plus bronzer et ses yeux étaient passer de gris à gris orageux ( ndt : quel différence de teinte ! )

"J'aime mon look moi ! Confia Ginny aux autres . Elle avait juste les cheveux un petit peu plus ondulés , et un peu moins de taches de rousseurs

- Le mien est pas mal . Dit Harry . Il n'avait plus sa cicatrice , ses cheveux en bataille était désormais à leurs places et il ne portait plus de lunettes .

-J'ADORE le mien ! S'exclama Hermione . Ses cheveux jadis sauvages etaient apprivoisés , et tombaient en belles boucles en bas de son dos ."

Hermione senti qu'on lui donnait un coup de coude . C'était Ginny qui l'appelait pour lui dire " J'adore tes cheveux " .

" Vous avez tous vos bagages ?" Demanda le professeur Dumbledore , détournant leurs attention du miroir .Ils inclinèrent la tête . " Eh bien suivez moi " . Ils déscendirent l'escalier de pierre et saisirent leurs valises au passage .

"Jai faillis oublier . Dit Dumbledore . Il me faut vos balais , ils sont trop évoluer pour l'époque où vous vous rendrez , vous obtiendrais ce qu'il y à de meilleurs là-bas . " Quand trois des éleves commencèrent à protester (ndt : à votre avis quels éleves ? XD ) , il leur lança un regard dissuadif, ils remirent donc leur meilleur moyen de transport au professeur. "Et voici une bourse de 1000 galions pour chacun de vous " et il leur distribua chacun leurs sous . Ils l'ont regarder fixement .

"Les parents donnes énormément ,quand Poudlard à besoin d'argent " leur répondit il .Ils hochèrent la tête en guise de compréhension et suivirent le professeur juqu'au 7 ème étage .

"Rappelez vous de la date du 31 Août 1943 , dit il en passant devant le mur vierge de la salle sur demande . Le groupe d'amis rentrèrent dedans , l'air déterminé. Quand la porte fut fermée , Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur celle-ci ( ndt : la porte ) et lança le sortilege de la mort ( ndt: Avada Kedavra , pour ceux qui ne suivent plus ) ."J'espère qu'il marche maintenant " pensa t'il. Parcequ'il savait qu'il ne pourrait se le pardonner si ce n'était pas le cas .

Alors alors ? qu'es ce que vous en avez penser ?

n'hésiter pas à me faire part de tout vos avis , des fautes que j'ai commise , etc ...

Merci , une petite review ?


End file.
